And Yet You Came Back
by BuzzCat
Summary: This has indeed turned into a poetry folder for almost any pairing. Just decided to give poetry a whirl. Maybe I can use these sometime for something useful in real life. Lots of these don't have pairings. Review please!
1. Lily and Snape's First Poem

_(A/N: This is dedicated to Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and to the rejected. I don't know if this actually classifies as poetry cause a] it's absolute crap and b] there really isn't any poetic element in here, so... I don't know. I just thought it sounded like a poem of sorts. Please review. This is the first poem I've published, and it was typed during the time I'm supposed to be working. Oh well. R&R!)_

_Pain and Secret Places_

By BuzzCat

He felt the pain.

I felt the pain.

I watched as the others went by without the pain.

The pain of rejection.

To be forced away from everyone.

To be hated even by the one you loved the most.

I watched as he slowly crawled back into his unfeeling shell.

I envied him, how fast he could adapt.

How fast he could crawl into his hole.

How fast he could not care.

I turned, and pretended that I hadn't seen his eyes.

That they hadn't stabbed me with the pain of his loveless life.

That I wasn't crying for him.

He was by my side again.

He was in his shell, but it was a different kind of shell.

The kind that makes you stronger.

I was afraid.

I was afraid that with his new shell, he could hurt me.

He could wound me beyond repair.

And if he hurt me, I knew there was no repair.

He held me in his arms, and I was still scared.

Was this how he planned to make me pay?

To show me what could have happened?

He pressed his lips to mine, and I felt my entire body scream in agony.

The pain, the sheer ecstasy.

He was fulfilling my every dream, and then taking it away.

He pulled away, and I felt my agony and hurt flowing freely from my eyes.

He looked at me, and suddenly I was able to once again see his hurt.

I was looking into his very soul.

And his soul was full of hurt and pain and rejection.

He was the abandoned puppy cowering in the rain.

He was everyone's hidden side.

He was the underside of the rock, the side you never want to see.

Not for the mud and dirt, but for the knowledge that your hidden side is exposed.

He was exposed to me. His every fear, his joys, and his hopes were open to me.

And I fell to my knees, crying.

I cried that he could hurt me this bad.

That he could poke in my most secret places, and not suffer from it.

He knew me inside and out, and could hurt me the most.

He knelt down, and put his hurtful and caring arms around me.

Despite the agony it would bring, I leaned into him.

I heard him whisper in my ear,

"I'm not hurting you.

I love you, and don't want you to go.

Stay, and please hurt me.

"Hurt me like I must have hurt you.

Hurt me until you don't hurt anymore.

And then say you love me too."

I looked into his eyes,

And I saw truthfulness.

His truthfulness was strange.

He wasn't lying to me, so I was confused.

He was holding me tenderly, so I was happy.

He was kissing me on our wedding day, so the world was right.


	2. The Illegal Author's Note

THE ILLEGAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Alright people. I am starting to get fairly irritated. I've had only __**16 **__different people review. 16. That is not at all satisfactory. If I do not get at least 2 more people reviewing, I am not updating for at least a week. The week would probably stretch to a month. Perhaps a year. When I say no more updating, I mean that I am shutting this whole shit down. No more stories anywhere. Not until I get 2 more regular reviewers. Regular reviewers constitutes of reviewing at least 3 of my stories. I have 9. Please please review for both my sake and you sake. Sorry I'm bitching, but this really is pissing me off. To those of you who have reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, to the thanks for my reviewers:_

1. FlamingToads- You are officially amazing. I appreciate your reviews so much, as well as your amazing writing prowess. Thank you for being one of the few people who reads my stories, and talks to me. I'm sorry about this ultimatum, but I have to do something.

2. 00cats10- Thank you for messaging me. I love your reviews. I'm once again sorry about this, but something must be done.

3. eternal vampire- Ah… where do I begin? All of your reviews are written with such flattering prowess and care that they make me want to fly with my creepy wings of happiness. Ignoring the corny and crappy wanna-be poetry, thank you so much for reviewing. Though they are few and far between, I still treasure them more than is sane.

4. psycho-pink-faerie- Thank you for your review. I am so happy to know that I can make someone giggle.

5. Missglitterystars- Thank you for your reviews. I love to know that someone as crazy as you still appreciates my writing. Still, you'd have to be crazy to like it.

6. minerva's-kitten- I appreciate your mention of how OOC MM and AD are. It's nice to know that people can still give constructive criticism. The 'constructive' part is something that can rarely be applied to criticism.

7. Greenlover2- Thank you so much for filling me in on how my timeline is so screwed up. I honestly never noticed it. I'm just used to Sevvy being on the staff. Thanks for pointing out just how immature my two favorite professors sound. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to leave them as their immature/slightly-drunk selves. DON'T KILL ME!

8. Pennypotter128- He sure as hell better not pull her tail! Minerva being pissed at Albus *shudders* That's quite a scary thought.

9. SylvaDragon- I absolutely would love to give you a huggle *huggles many times* I love your stories. They are so funny! Thanks for reviewing. Back before I had an account, you and tartan-angel were my two idol authors. To all others out there: They were the two that I read most often. I know would physically die if I had to come up with a favorite author.

10. RebeccaRoy- Thanx for your review. Nice to know more than 5 people like my writing.

11. TuuPii- Thanx for your input! Nice to know people like it. OO! Look, a snipe! *runs of to chase imaginary creature.

AND NOW ON TO THOSE WHO ARE READING JADE WINTERS! IF YOU AREN'T A HUDDY FAN, DON'T BOTHER READING THIS. TO THOSE WHO READ JADE WINTERS:

_Come on people. I have more reviews in my Notes story than I do here, and that one is almost half as long as this story! The same thing I said in the beginning goes here as well. Pulling the plug. I will still write. It won't be on here until I get more regular reviewers. If you hate Harry Potter, kiss this story good-bye. To the reviewers:_

12. Othgirl- Thank you so much for reviewing. I like to think that people like this story, considering I wrote almost a year ago and haven't even read it myself in almost 6 months.

13. Stephanie89- Thanx for informing me as to Lisa's eye color. I'm sorry, but I'm keeping it as brown. Stop reading if you want to. I'm sorry for being a stubborn ass, but I'm lazy, and trying to write new stuff. Besides, if you just ignore that, I think the story's okay.

14. Bethypage97- Thanx for the review. Even if consisted of one word. Still, one is better than none.

15. Lin12344- Thanx for spending your valuable time reviewing. I like knowing that this story is worth reviewing more than once.

16. Lenasti16- Thanx. For. The. Single. Word. Review. One. Word. For. You: thanks.


	3. Lily and James's Poem

_(A/N: This one is James and Lily. I'm to random to stay centered on just one character pairing. Hell, I'll probably end up putting a Trewlauney/Giant Squid one in here. I'm tired and random. So sue me. I think I actually might put one like that in here next. From the Squid's point of view, of course. Anyway, enjoy!)_

His laugh is the angels singing.

His smile brings my heart to a stop.

It's true love makes you want to drop.

His personality is my love.

His humor is the light of my day.

He keeps me from the grey.

He keeps me from the grey normalcy.

He keeps me special.

He makes me think if the world were a ball, I would be the belle.

I think I love him.

I feel him moving when I can't see him.

He makes my very soul is fill to the very brim.

He makes me feel content with life.

I have him, so there is nothing more to want for.

If not for him, the world would be a bore.

He keeps life special.

He makes me eager to awaken.

Everything else I used to think I needed, it's all forsaken.

I worry I'm losing myself in him.

I think that we are the same one.

Two bodies, perhaps two minds. But our bond cannot be undone.

I no longer worry for myself.

I have found myself in you.

Neither controls, and neither is controlled. I am I and you are you.

We are our own people.

We each have our own self,

And yet we have our shared self.

We are each a person and a half.

One is me, and the other half is a half is you.

Though it is strange, it is true.

_(A/N: I know that was really weird, and otherwise rambling, but I'm tired but to stubborn to go to bed. I have to do something. Voila, you end up with a rambling poem. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Any requests for certain people being the subject of poems? Any criticism. Feel free to flame. I could use on of those. Hm… must go find someone reputable for flaming. *runs off to find siblings*_


	4. Fudge and Umbridge

**FUDGE AND UMBRIDGE**

The sir and the miss

Endeavored to kiss

He met her at three

Beneath the old tree

And discovered she smelled of cat piss!

_(A/N: Think Fudge and Umbridge. I got bored in school. We're studying poetry, and I had spare time. Maybe I should use this in my homework. Hm… *strokes imaginary beard*)_


	5. Myrtle and the Bass

_(A/N: I got reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyy bored here. Like, let's-watch-paint-dry bored. You have been warned.)_

There once was a ghost and a bass

Who admired each other's ass

Then Myrtle and he

Swam harmoniously

Until he passed some gas.

_(A/N: I warned you. My grandma showed up here. At 9 in the morning. ON A SATURDAY! What sane person is actually voluntarily awake at that time? Apparently, she's gone batty. But I love her anyway. Still, I'll have to disconnect the doorbell.)_


	6. Confidence

**Confidence**

Confidence is a deep, dark red.

It smells like something sweet and alluring.

It tastes of lemon pepper and permeates your mouth.

It sounds like something, deep, ancient, and primitive. Yet it is as new and present as a quasar.

Your muscles tauten. You feel dangerous. You stand up straighter, and dare anyone to defy you. They quail before your power, as well they should. You are confident.


	7. Vampires and Humans

Vampires

Vampire.

Dark. Dangerous.

Non-sparkling. Desired. Conflicted.

Demon. Death. Human. Life.

Absolved. Changing. Losing.

Breakable. Undesirable.

Human.

_(A/N: This chapter is for eternal vampire, for always writing the nicest reviews, and always telling me that I make a bad day good. Even if it is a lie, it's a nice lie. Not necessarily Harry Potter, but it goes against any morals I have to label this under Twilight. That just doesn't happen. NO.)_


	8. Severus's Voice

Rickman's Voice

Gentle warming words.

Loving, caressing my ear.

I listen and melt.

_(A/N: This is the first haiku I actually like. Alan Rickman (Snape)'s voice is amazing. Anyone who says different is deaf.)_


	9. Severus and Hermione

I wrote you a poem! Describing you, obviously. I love you dear.

_THREE ROSES_

_Black, for your luscious hair._

_White, for your skin that is oh so fair._

_Red, for your lovely blush._

_Who could forget so beautiful a flush?_

_What'd ya think?_

_Love,_

_Severus_

Hermione smiled. Her recently-dyed ebony hair flowed down over her shoulders and beneath the bed coverings. Even after two years of marriage, Severus never failed to be outrageously romantic. Despite the fact that his inner poet left a lot to be desired. Hermione sighed contentedly, placed the note on her bedside table, and rolled over. As she drifted back to sleep, a small smile graced her features.

_(A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to say first off that I'm not a HUGE Severus/Hermione shipper, and not all that fond of them together. Apart, yes. Together, no. But I just thought this story would be perfect for that pairing. Please tell me what you think!)_


End file.
